This invention relates generally to tension control apparatus for effecting a uniform constant tension in yarn being advanced to winding devices or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved self-operable tensioning device of the type adapted to maintain a constant uniform delivery tension or winding tension.
In many textile operations, it is important that yarn be delivered to machines at a constant tension to prevent production of irregular and substandard products. Various types of tensioning devices or tensioners have been suggested. Two of the more common constructions include the gate-type tensioner, in which yarn passes between intermeshing posts or fingers, and the disc-type tensioner, in which yarn passes between a pair of discs, one of which is usually spring biased.
The tensioning devices presently in use possess disadvantages. Many devices are not designed to provide a uniform constant tension while others do not meet the necessary degree of accuracy, sensitivity and responsiveness demanded. Some designs are complicated in structure and expensive to manufacture, while oscillation and vibration difficulties are encountered with the employment of other constructions.